Drabble Challenge: Face
by HappyChaos3D
Summary: E/O drabble challenge: face. Post "Sex and Violence". When Dean is attacked, Sam seeks payback, but what does it accomplish? The brothers are drifting apart, and their once steadfast trust is broken. Hurt Dean, Protective Sam.
1. Ambushed

A/N 1: Sorry I'm late with this one. I haven't been able to access the internet all weekend.

As always, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my previous drabbles. They always make my day and considering all the drama in my life right now that's wearing me down, it's so uplifting to see such kind comments.

Again, I hope that even though these drabbles form one story, I hope each 100 word chapter can be a story in of itself.

A/N 2: Has anyone ever set out to write something, only to find that the story has developed a mind of it's own and took off in a direction you didn't expect? Well, that's what happened in this one. What started as a simple hurt Dean and protective/badass Sam story, (because I can't resist - I love my Dean bloody and a protective Sam is, dare I say it, downright sexy) turned into a tag for "Sex and Violence". I had no intention of writing a tag to that episode at all, but theses drabbles had other ideas so I guess this is my warning that there's mild spoilers ahead.

Also, I realize that episode has sparked a controversy amongst the fans and there are "Sam versus Dean" debates all over the place, but keep in mind that I simply adore both brothers and I will _not_ take sides even though this fic may or may not say otherwise.

Disclaimer: "Supernatural" isn't mine, but a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

**Ambushed**

Dean's not asking for trouble, but when he leaves the bar, winnings in hand, he's unexpectedly face to face with a group of sore losers with a grudge.

"You cheated," the biggest guy hisses. "We want our money back."

Suddenly ambushed, Dean puts up a good fight, knocking two of them out before someone swiftly plunges a switchblade into his gut. Startled, he doubles over in pain and they beat him while he's down, showing no mercy_._

Defeated, bloodied and alone Dean needs Sam's help, but he's not there and that's what hurts the most.

_Sam's right, I _am _weak._


	2. Where Were You?

**Where Were You?**

It's late when Sam returns to the motel. He's shocked when he sees Dean crumpled on the floor in a bloody heap, as though he collapsed before he could make it to the bed.

"Dean!" he gasps crouching beside him.

Dean winces and opens his eyes, "Sam?"

"What happened?"

"Ambushed by a gang of locals," Dean groans.

"You went hustling by yourself?"

"I might be _weak_, but I knew what I was doing," Dean rolls his eyes, regretting it when the motion causes more pain. "Where were you tonight?"

At the guilty look on Sam's face, Dean knows the answer.


	3. Seeking Retribution

**Seeking Retribution**

Dean's in really bad shape after being attacked and almost killed by a local gang and Sam's pissed.

"I should've been there," Sam frowns guiltily, while tending to Dean's injuries. Hustling together had been the plan until Ruby showed up.

They need to deal with this rift between them, but Dean's willing to let it go for now, "Yeah, maybe, but it's OK. You're here now."

Sam's seething in anger, "They're gonna pay for what they did to you."

"Sam, don't," Dean placates, "They're not worth it."

Ignoring him, Sam storms off to face Dean's attackers.

_No_, _but you are._


	4. Sacrifice for the Lesson Not Learned

**Sacrifice for the Lesson Not Learned**

Dean's unconscious when Sam returns, his knuckles raw and bleeding from beating the guys who hurt Dean to a pulp. Sam thinks he should be happy to have avenged his badly wounded brother, but now he just feels empty inside. Hollow.

When he places his hand on Dean's pale face to check on his condition, Dean flinches away from Sam's touch, something he's never done before, even when unconscious.

Sam sits by his brother, mourning the loss of the once unshakable trust they once had in each other - an unexpected casualty.

But if that's what it'll take to kill Lilith…

* * *

A/N As much as I want the brother's to reconcile, I also wanted this to fit in with the shows canon so I'm ending my story here. Sadly, I fear that things will only get worse between Sam and Dean before they get better.

As always, please tell me what you think! Your feedback is craved and appreciated


End file.
